The Lies That Bind Us All
by MediaStar
Summary: Lacking money for rent and school expenses Vanessa secretly takes up a job as a sexy gogo dancer at a club called Tantric. Little does V know its new owner is Chuck Bass. C offers her a proposition that could ruin her and fix his and B relationship.
1. Prelude I

**The Lies That Bind Us All.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Gossip Girl!**

**

* * *

Summery:** Lacking money for rent and school expenses Vanessa secretly takes up a job as a sexy gogo dancer at a club called Tantric. Little does V know its new owner is Chuck Bass. C offers her a proposition that could ruin her and fix his and B relationship 

**Time Line: **Everyone except Jenny/Eric have graduated from high school and are tending their second year of college. Serena and Dan are still an item. Chuck and Blair have a on going love affair that has been on and off for the past 6 months. Jenny and Nate are keeping their relationship on a down low , but everyone knows the two are sleeping around. Vanessa is still pining after a certain Humphrey who remains clueless. And Eric is crush hard on Baby J.

Summer has just begun and the upper east side gang has assembled for a drama filled vacation. Vanessa who has won a scholarship to a prestigious Film school that only covers her tuition has to work the whole summer to save up for expenses such as books, a laptop and rent among other things. She seek out a second job that gives her in more trouble then it worth.

**Pairings: **V/C, D/S, C/B, B/N, J/N, some E/J and V/D

**This story will be told through the eyes of Vanessa Abrams as she struggles with money, love, life and being torn between lovers and friends.**

**

* * *

Author note:** If you dislike Vanessa or any of the couples please just leave there is no need for negativity. There are plenty of Blair/Chuck fanfic's floating around for you read on If your ready to read something different and supporting a underrated character (who seems to be disliked) please stick around and enjoy my first Gossip Girl fanfic! Please excuse any grammar problems. I tried my best to edit it.**

* * *

Date 7/15/08**

He buried his face into a mass of dark curls.

Inhaling deeply the familiar scent of fresh plum and vanilla.

A fragrance he had grown quite accustom to over the past week .

His arms drawing tightly around my waist made me trash against the hardness of his chest.

The smell of Tequila Diamante lingering and mingling with his strong scent of Burberry cologne left me feeling on the edge of being nauseous.

" I like your hair, it is soft like cotton and smells sweet like fruit" he said softly, nuzzling the back of my neck with the tip of his nose.

How unlike Chuck Bass always willing to receive rather then give others compliments .

I stopped trashing around for a moment fuming with anger, debating on weather I should just elbow him in the ribs or just grab onto his balls with an iron grip.

_Maybe then he would learn to keep those dirty thoughts and wandering hands to himself. _

His lips brush against the shell of my air, pouring his hot breath along the curve of my neck.

He spoke again voice deep and husky dripping with a combination of venom and lust.

"You're a cock tease Abrams." he stated as if he where merely telling a fact.

"You prance around here acting as if your Mother Teresa. Spouting out non-sense of staying a virgin until prince charming comes along on his mighty steed to sweep you off your feet."

His voice began to raise as if he were playing a grand role in a play.

"He would confess his undying love for you just so he could pop the lock to that pretty little treasure box you keep well hidden between your legs, and alas steal your chastity . "

Chuck Bass sneered spooning to me like a desperate lover being torn apart from its soul mate.

I shifted, mouth parting daring to burst out an onslaught of insults.

_But I froze, because once again he was right._

Withdrawing my bottom lip in frustration.

_And I was wrong._

I was still waiting for Dan.

Always waiting patiently; watching on the sidelines, hoping he would come back to me.

"You're a lush Chuck Bass" I murmured trying hard to find my own voice that had gone missing in my throat.

He smiled, lips curling at the corners like the devil himself.

_Your disgusting, I hate you as much as I – no. _

"Dear sweet Vanessa Abrams I prefer to make love not war. Take your anger out on your Knight and shining arming-- who might I add has probably taken the liberty to riding my beloved step sister at this very moment."

_Liar!!!_

I inhaled sharply trembling with feelings I could not put my finger on

"But don't worry I would be delighted to relieve you of all the Sexual frustration building up."

He paused for a split second, "But of corse if you wish I wouldn't mind calling Humphrey over here seeing as to the fact his and Serena's suit is just down the hall. So you could ask him for my permission to pop your cherry" he cooed, mouth drawing my earlobe between soft damp lips, and perfect white teeth.

_Obnoxious prick ._

His head lolled back_ ,"_Oh, and on contrary I am far from drunk" he snapped nostrils flair at my accusation.

His grip on my tightened and the knot of tension building between his leg nestled against my ass.

A red glow tinge my cheek in discomfort.

"You are right" I agreed with him momentarily, my voice sounding sweet like honey.

I would let him believe he won this game of cat and mouse before I corrected him.

_I am so damn tried of you and your perverted advances._

"Your not drunk, your fucking wasted. And if you want to screw someone so damn bad I suggest Blair Waldorf. Her room is just across the hall, oh wait she might be occupied screwing your ex-best friends brains out.", I elbowed him as hard I could.

He exhaled sharply arms gaping open so I could slide out from under.

Sitting up I fixing the loosen straps of the Giorgio Armani dress I was foolish enough to play dress up in.

_This wasn't me...and it never will be._

"You cocky little bitch" he spat.

I smile back at him, turquoise blue orbs colliding with intensity of malting hot chocolate hues.

His anger was a sight for soar eyes.

I wasn't in such bad mood I would have laughed in his _handsome_ face.

"Game over Bass, I am leaving" I said nonchalantly, sliding off the king size bed to slip on a pair of studded stilettos made by Roberto Cavalli.

_Because everything I planned was back firing in my face. _

_And I could not continue to let you get the better of me or anyone else for that matter._

Chuck recoiled, turning over to his side groaning in pain.

I slipped pass the bed grabbing my suit case and belongings not paying any attention to him.

His teeth gritting in anger as he towered over me in all his manliness.

_When did he get out of bed?_

His right hand sized my arm spinning face forward so rough I almost lost balance.

"Your not going no where Abrams you owe me and I intend to get my moneys worth rather you like it or not".

**_TO BE CONTINUED. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!_**

* * *

**IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE A FAST UPDATE PLEASE GIVE ME AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS GUYS IT REALLY SUCKS TO WRITE SOMETHING AND NO ONE IS READING OR GIVING FEED BACK! **


	2. Prelude II

**The Lies That Bind Us All.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Gossip Girl!**

**Author note:** Thank you so much for the reviews guys!!! Please excuse any grammar problems. I tried my best to edit it, if there is anyone who would like to beta this story pleasepm me or leave you email Addy in a review. I will give you full credit.

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

Okay its kind hard to explain, well the first two chapters are **fast forwards to the future of the story.** Its like when you watch a movie the director tends to use the climatic (middle or near the ending) part of the movie to rope the viewer that does a flash back to the beginning to tell how everything began. Thats what I intended to do, its little confusing and something i wanted to try new.

* * *

**Prelude II

* * *

**

_When did he get out of bed?_

His right hand grabs my arm, spinning me face forward so rough I almost lost balance.

"Your not going no where Abrams, you owe me and I intend to get my moneys worth out of you rather you like it or not".

In fluid motion Charles Bass cups my face fully, pulling me forward to demand my full attention.

Our eyes lock once more, without the slightest waver.

My heart skips a beat when his fingers languidly rake through a main of unruly curls.

_It felt wonderful. _

I sigh softly, feathery lashes fluttering nervously as I try to remind myself.

_This isn't right Vanessa._

"I am attracted to you Vanessa, what do you suppose I do about it?"

His fingers latched onto black spirals, gently pulling my head back.

"A. You could be a good girl and give me what I want" he began.

The playful tone in his voice made my pulse race.

"B. I can just take what I want, then ask questions later...or" he paused, brown eyes hovering over my taunting lips

"C. I could... just _kiss you as if it were my last._ " his voice trailing off leting his actions speak louder then words.

Chucks head began to dip lower at a alarming rate.

Our lips brush, damp, warm, maddening satin.

Knowing _damn_ well I shouldn't my mouth opens for him.

Inviting him to explore the velvety depths.

He tasted of a smoke and strong liquor.

A masculine combination that left me feeling tipsy and wanting more.

He drew my lower lip gently between his teeth and sipped at it.

With a soft moan I slid both arms around his neck and buried one hand in his silky brown hair.

The hard, warm contours of his body pressing against my soft feminine curves made me ache.

I couldn't help but to wonder what he felt like underneath it all.

Chuck drew back to tease my swollen mouth once again.

Licking and nipping at it greedily.

Frustrated I leaned into him blindly, craving the contact of his body.

I limited myself, not once allowing my hands to drift any lower then his white collar neck.

He shifts, arms bracing tightly, lifting me off my feet.

Leveling out my five foot six inches to meet his staggering six foot two.

I didn't object to his sudden bold move.

Readily excepted the fact that I would end up laying on my back.

I wanted to have sex so bad my better judgment was starting blur and the uncontrollable need to have him inside me left my womb aching.

_Just one night, Blair...could I have him just for one night._

What she doesn't know wont hurt her.

_Right?_

His lips broke contact with mine abruptly.

The silken sheets caress the smalls of my back, traveling upwards, slowly, as I recline.

The bed so plush, shifts from our weight, molding to my open back, cupping my head and bottom.

_Please don't stop_.

A loud moan escapes my lips when he manually parts my legs giving easy access for his elegant hands to explore my thighs.

Chuck leant forward head tilting, his brown bangs spilling when our foreheads touch.

His breath hot on my lips, his nose nuzzling mine as we stair into each others eyes.

Lost in a void of raging hormones and mixed emotions.

Chuck hands continue up my thigh pushing the gold studded gown over my rounding hip.

It pool around the slender waste allowing his fingers pluck at the waistband of my lacy nude colored thong.

"Tell me you want this Abrams" he drawls ,voice rumbling in his chest like thunder.

God he sounds so damn sexy.

His finger slid under the band tugging as the elastic eagerly.

"Tell me you want me to fuck you. Tell me... that you want me to give you your first orgasm" he purred, taking pleasure in his own words.

His touch was madden.

My cheeks flush as I had to turn away from him to stair at the wall in embarrassment.

Like always he was straight to the point with his vulgar words.

_Was this what I really wanted._

_Did I want to become another one of Chuck Bass's fuck buddies?_

Just another notch in his bed post.

_Did I want to destroy the chance of rekindling a friendship with Dan?_

_Did I really want to deal with the wrath of Blair Waldorf ?_

"No"I breathedeyes watering up in the process.

What I really wanted was to go back to the beginning...

--------T.B.C----PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!

**

* * *

**

Sorry for the delay, work is a killer and take up TOO much of my time. 

I know people are wondering where hell is this story is going. To make things easier and less confusing the first and second chapters are a **flash forwards **in the story to rope people in and wonder damn how the hell did Vanessa end up in same room sharing the same bed with Chuck Bass. The next chapter will start at the very beginning when Everyone has just started summer vacation. Also sorry for the short chapter I just wanted to get the prelude over so I can get the beginning story started.

**IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE A FAST UPDATE PLEASE GIVE ME AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS GUYS IT REALLY SUCKS TO WRITE SOMETHING AND NO ONE IS READING OR GIVING FEED BACK! **


End file.
